Still The One
by Lisa B
Summary: Sequel to "Loves Reuinited."


A big thanks to Ally, Rachel, and Julianne. Spoilers for Power. I don't own any of the characters, I'm not making lots of money off of them like the ones that do own them do. Rated PG-13. Feedback always appreciated at ERDrLewis@aol.com

Stories in the series:  
*Loves Reunited

Still The One  
By: Lisa Brown

- When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love. 

"You're Still The One", Shania Twain

  
Carter stood at Gate A-15 in the O'Hare Airport. Anna's plane had just arrived. He couldn't wait to see her. He had missed her so much. He was so disappointed she had left, he took it out on Lucy her whole first ER rotation. And now she was back. Well, almost back. Once she stepped off the plane, she was back. He watched some people walk off the plane, none of them Anna though. He was suddenly worried. Had she missed the flight? Changed her mind? And then he saw her. Her in all her beauty. He had missed that and it made him smile. Anna scanned the crowd and noticed him. She smiled back, ran up to him, and gave him a big hug. "Missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"Missed you more."

"Don't count on it."

They hugged for quite some time longer and then Anna said, "Come on, let's go get my bags."

  
Susan woke up and for a second, she forgot where she was. Then she remembered the events of the night before. She smiled. She had finally told him. After all those years. And he still loved her too.

"Good morning," Mark said to Susan.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Pretty good for someone who slept on a couch. But I had a beautiful woman in my arms, so that made up for it."

Susan blushed. "When do our meetings start?"

"Nine-thirty."

"Um, Mark, it's nine-fifteen!"

  
"Coffee good?" Carter asked. He and Anna were sitting in a little coffee shop close to the airport. 

"Yeah. It was a good idea to stop."

"Everything okay?" Carter asked. Anna had seemed distant all morning. There was no answer. "Anna?"

"Hmm?

"You okay?"

Anna cheeks turned pink. "Yeah. Can we go somewhere and talk? Somewhere more . . . uh, private?"

"Sure," Carter said hesitantly. 

They paid and walked out to his Jeep. "Did you get a new Jeep? I noticed earlier, but didn't say anything," Anna said.

"Yeah. Long story. My other one caught on fire."

"That does sound like a long story!"

"So . . ."

"So . . ." They smiled at each other.

"Where did you want to go?" Carter asked.

"I don't care. Somewhere where we might get a little bit of privacy. It was getting a little crowded in there."

"Can I surprise you?"

Anna smiled. "Sure."

  
Carol could sense the sunlight shining through the window even though her eyes were shut. She smiled. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she had a good reason. She had fallen asleep in Doug's arms. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Doug, who was already awake, saw her smile. "Is my precious up?"

Carol finally found the strength to open her eyes. "Yeah." They kiss.

"What time is your OB appointment?"

"One."

"Does that mean I get to spend all morning in bed with you?"

"You know, you just might . . ."

  
"I believe if we had this system in every ER, there would be more money available, which would mean higher salaries for all of the doctors and nurses."

"Thank you, Dr. Delaney, are there any questions? Yes, you in the yellow shirt?"

"I have a question-how much longer are we going to be in here?" Susan whispered to Mark. 

Mark smiled. "It's ten forty-five. We should be out of here by eleven thirty, tops. Why? Any particular reason?"

"Yeah, this is boring! I'm always anxious to get out of a boring place!"

The man on the stage eyed Susan and Mark. He gave them a look. "Any more questions for Dr. Delaney? Okay then, we will take a five minute break and then we will hear from Dr. Mark Greene."

  
"So, where are we going?"

"You said I could surprise you!"

"Well, maybe I changed my mind!"

Carter laughed. "We're almost there. Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yeah, I want it to be a total surprise."

"Okay . . ." Anna shut her eyes, wondering where in the world she was going. 

They had finally arrived. Carter drove around, looking for a place to park. He ultimately found a spot, pulled in, and told Anna, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Anna opened her eyes and looked around. Where were they? She got out of the car and looked around some more. It looked like a park. Then Anna remembered. They had taken their lunch here the day Anna told Carter she was going back to Philadelphia. Anna told him then she wanted to talk to him in private, and he had taken her here. Anna laughed. "You remembered?"

"Yep. I hope the outcome of our conversation will be different though," Carter said, laughing along with her.

"Me too." They walked around a while in silence. "Okay, here goes nothing. I'm going to tell you the main reason I came back."

"All right," Carter said.

"It's because I missed you. I was out with Max one night a few months after we had gotten back, and all I could ever think about was you. He realized that my mind was on something else and asked me what it was. I told him nothing and he said, ëIt's Carter, isn't it?' I said yes, and he asked why I wasn't still in Chicago with you. I said I wasn't sure. Then he told me to go home and call you. I called your number, but it said that it was disconnected."

"Yeah, I had to move out a few months after you left."

"That explains it! Anyway, I saw him the next day, and he told me that if I really loved you, that I shouldn't be with him."

LOVED me? Really? Carter thought.

"So, we broke up and I called Anspaugh. I asked him if there were any openings at County to call me up. He finally called me about the peades thing. But, I guess I've kinda gotten a little off track here. Carter?"

"Yeah?" he asked. He stopped walking.

She turned to face him. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something and if you don't feel the same way any more or something, that's okay, I just have to tell you. It's been bugging the hell out of me ever since I left."

"Okay, what is it?" He had a pretty good idea, but he could only hope.

"Carter," she said, looking into his eyes, "I, um, I love you."

"What?" Carter asked, an shocked look on his face.

"Um, if you don't feel the same way, that's all right, . . ." Anna said. She could feel her cheeks getting pink.

"No, it's not that," he said, pulling her a little closer. "It's just that I want to hear you say it again," he said, smiling.

"I love you, Carter. Sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"I love you too, Anna."

  
"Arrgh, I did horrible."

"Mark, you did not. You were wonderful! No one noticed that for a second you messed up the slides. I couldn't even tell that the first one was upside down," Susan said, trying to console him.

"Thanks, but when you see a gurney's wheels in the air, it makes you think a little bit."

"Oh, come one Mark, don't be so hard on yourself. Come on, I want to go change into something more comfortable. Want me to meet you in your room in five minutes?"

"Sure," he said as they got on the elevator. He pushed the three and ten buttons. "So, what do you want to do? It's only eleven forty-five and we don't have anything to do tonight."

"I'm starving. We should get some lunch somewhere."

*Ding*. The elevator stopped at the third floor. "See you in a little bit, all right?" Mark said.

"Okay," Susan said as the elevator doors closed. She watched the numbers on the top of the elevator. Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Her floor. *Ding*. She walked down to her room to change.

After changing into some khaki shorts and a tee-shirt and a quick call to Chloe, she got back in the elevator to go down to Mark's room. As she got off the elevator, she saw none other than Scott Hudson again. "Hello, Susan."

"Hi, Scott," she said, trying to get around him so she could get down the hall.

"What, you can't stop and talk to an old friend a little while?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry, Scott. Can I please get through?"

Scott moved so Susan could walk by. She walked down the hall and knocked at Mark's door. Noticing that Scott was still watching her, when Mark opened the door, she said, "Hold on, I need to get something out of here."

"Okay," Mark said, a puzzled look on his face. He shut the door.

"Arrgh! Sorry, but Scott was following me."

"*Following* you?" 

"Yeah. Just wait a few minutes so he can get in the elevator. So, what do you want to do on our afternoon off?"

"Don't know. You have any ideas? Besides eating?" Mark asked, smiling.

"Hey! You make it sound like that's all I do! I *am* hungry. We didn't get breakfast."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Well, I'll forgive you this time," Susan said, smiling. "Come on, he should be gone now, and I don't think my stomach can last much longer!"

  
"Will the appointment take long?"

"Not too long. Why Doug?"

"No particular reason. It's just that I have a business appointment at four."

"What about?"

Doug smiled. "Secret."

Carol gave him an annoyed look. "Tell me!"

"I will later. Let's go somewhere nice for dinner. There I can tell you all about it."

"Okay," Carol said, giving in. "But I still want to know!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later."

  
"So, *this* is what Kerry's house looks like!"

"What, you've wondered or something?"

"Not really. I'm more interested because it's *your* house," Anna said as she smiled.

Carter gave her a quick tour of the places in Kerry's house where they *were* allowed to go, stopping at the stairs that led down to his room. "So, what's down there?"

"My room. Why?" Carter asked mischievously.

Anna smiled. "Just wondering."

"You want to see?"

"Is it presentable?"

The thought just reached Carter's head. Most likely, it wasn't. Anna laughed when she saw his face. "Um, hold on one minute."

Carter disappeared down the stairway and Anna could hear him rummaging around. "You almost done?"

"Hold on!"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," Anna said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hey!" Carter said when he saw her.

"Oh, come on, this is clean enough," Anna said, sitting down on the bed. "Hmm, comfy."

"Yeah, it's better than the one I had in the RA job."

"I would assume."

"So . . ." Carter said, sitting down next to her.

"So." Carter picked up Anna's hand and began kissing each one of her fingers.

"Carter?"

"Hmm?" he said, still kissing them.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Haven't we done enough talking today?" Carter asked, smiling mischievously again.

"Get that naughty smile off of your face!" Anna said laughing.

"What?"

"You just look silly. Anyway, I'm serious, Carter."

"Okay, okay. I'm listening."

"Carter, I was wondering if we could take this relationship, ah, slowly. All of my other relationships have been rushed and they didn't turn out too well. So, I was wondering if we could not rush this."

Carter knew she was serious now. He could tell by the look on her face. His turned serious too. Then he smiled. "Of course, Anna. I'll do anything for you."

  
"Doug, where are you going? I'm wondering where you're going all dressed up. Tell me!"

"I'll tell you at dinner. You just wait. You can do it," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be home in about two hours and then we can go out for dinner. I'll tell you all about it then, okay?"

"All right. I'll be in suspense the whole time you're gone."

"Okay. Be ready to leave when I get home and if anything happens, beep me, okay, sweetheart?"

"Yep," she said. She kissed Doug goodbye. Doug kissed her back and then kissed her stomach. "Goodbye you number one and you number two. Take care of Mommy now."

"Okay, Doug. Have a good time at your ëappointment'."

"That's not funny! See you later."

She watched him walk out the door and drive off. And then she pondered about where he was going.

  
"Find anything good on TV?"

"Nope. You use it, Susan?"

She blushed. "No, Mark."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. A few more minutes of peace. I don't know if I want to know." She went and sat down next to Mark on the couch. "I mean, yeah, I want kids, but not now. Give me a few minutes and then I'll go use the pregnancy test."

Mark leaned over and gave her a hug. "No matter what Susan, it'll be all right. I'll be there for you."

"I know Mark. But I don't know if I want to move away from Chloe when all of this is going on. She's always been there for me and-"

Mark sees that Susan is crying. "Shh. It's okay, Sus. It'll be okay, shh. I'll be in Chicago, Sus. It's okay."

When Susan had stopped crying, she said, "Thanks Mark. You're a great friend. I don't know how I could have left you." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Here goes nothing."

  
"So, what was that meeting about Doug? You said that you'd tell me," Carol said as soon as they had ordered their food.

"Okay, okay. I went to this private hospital over in St. Charles, and they offered me a job building a peades ER system there. It's only about half an hour away from the house, but that's without traffic. And that's what I was doing today."

"Oh, Doug."

"What? You look disappointed."

Carol paused for a moment, not wanting to insult him. "You aren't just doing this just for the babies are you?"

Doug looked at her, astounded. "No. That's not why. I set this appointment up two weeks ago, before you told me. The only difference was that it was scheduled for tomorrow, but since I came in early, they asked if I could switch it. I came back, Carol, for one reason and one reason only. And that's because I love you. That's the only reason, really. I love you."

"I love you too, Doug." Carol looked at him and smiled. "I love you too."

  
"So, what now?"

"We wait for the timer thingamajig to go off. Then we find out." Susan managed a weak smile.

  
"Hey, it'll be all right. Don't worry about it, okay?"

  
"Okay." Susan sighed. Then suddenly they heard a ring. "Hmm, it's to early for that to be done."

"Yep, phone. Hold on. Hello? Oh, hey Kerry. Yeah, I put those files up at the front desk before I left. Ask Jerry what he did with them. He said to ask me? Well, I guess check that box under the computer. There? Good. Yeah, it's okay. Not too boring. I got my presentation over today. Ran into Susan Lewis. Yeah, she's great-" Susan eyed Mark. Then they heard another *ding*. "Kerry? I have to go, call waiting. Okay, see you Monday. Bye." He turned to face Susan as he shut his portable phone. "Sorry."

"What? They can't function without you?"

He laughed. "I guess not. So . . ."

"I'm going," Susan said, as she sighed. She walked into the bathroom. Mark could hear her fiddling around, throwing things away. When she walked out of the bathroom, Mark didn't need her to tell him the result. He could tell from her ghost-white face. Her eyes were getting all teary. 

"Come here," Mark said, patting the spot next to him on the couch.

"I don't know what to do Mark. What will I do if I go to Chicago?"

"It's all right. I'll take care of you."

  
Doug leaned across the table and picked up Carol's hands. He traced his finger around her engagement ring.

"Doug? What are you thinking about?" He had become unusually quiet.

"Nothing."

"Doug. I know you're thinking about something. You can tell me. Really, you can."

"No, it's all right. Forget it."

"Doug."

Doug pause for a moment. "Marry me," he said tentatively, not knowing if that was what she wanted.

Carol gave Doug a puzzled look. "Doug?"

He cleared his throat. Then he said it again, more concretely this time. "Marry me, Carol."

"Doug-"

"Carol. Two months, eight weeks from today. Marry me."

Carol looked into his eyes. She could tell he was serious. What was she hesitating for? This is what she had always hoped for. What was wrong with her?

"Carol?"

"Yes," Carol said. "Yes, I will," she repeated, laughing. "So, two months from today?"

"If it's all right with you. Small church, our moms, a few friends."

"Perfect. What else could I ask for?"

  
"Hey, here's one. ëOne bedroom, one bath, located in the heart of Chicago. Close to the hospital, schools, and more. Only'- oh, wait, never mind."

"What?"

"One thousand bucks a month. I think it's a little more than we have worked into your budget."

"Just a little!" Anna exclaimed, laughing. "Hey, I think I found one. Is Maple street close to the hospital?"

"Maple street? Yeah, but you know what it's closer to?"

"Hmm?"

"Here. Maple's one block over."

"Hmmm, I think I'm sold. One bedroom, one bath, reasonable rent. I'll have to call them. Especially since it's close to *you*."

Carter smiled. "We can call them tomorrow. If you want, we can ride by the building now."

"Sounds great." Anna yawned. "Oh, man."

"What?"

"I never got a motel room to stay in until I can get an apartment. I meant to do that, but I forgot."

"If you want, you can stay here."

"Really? I don't want to impose though."

"You're not. You can have my bed. And I'll sleep on the floor if you want. I promise to be good," Carter said, giving Anna his famous mischievous grin.

"Heh, I guess I'll just have to trust you! Write down this number, okay?"

  
"Call me as soon as you get in, okay?"

"I will. Mark, I'm going to miss you."

"You'll see me in two weeks, Susan!"

"That's two weeks too long," Susan said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I agree, but we'll live. We lasted three years, we can wait two more weeks."

*Now boarding, flight 1369 to Phoenix*

"That's me."

"Call me the second you get in!"

"I will. Bye Mark." She gently kissed his lips and walked on the plane.

  
"What's Mark's flight number?"

"1217, from Atlanta."

"I don't see it."

"Right there Doug, now arriving at gate A-4. Come on." Carol laughed.

"What?"

"They are right. Men are useless."

"Hey! We are not!"

"Okay, you're not *totally* useless, I suppose."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Come on, we are going to be late."

"Oh, come on, we're almost there. See? I can see the gate from here," Doug said, pointing to a sign that said ëA-4'. "Still useless?"

"I guess not," Carol said, pretending to be reluctant about saying it.

"You think you are *so* funny."

"I *am so funny*."

"Hey, is that Mark?"

"Yeah. Wave, so he'll see us."

Doug waved and finally Mark saw them.

"Hey, buddy, long time no see. You look good."

"You too. You've been taking care of Carol for me while I was gone, right?"

"That's my job!"

"Hey Mark," Carol said, giving him a hug.

"Hey. Your OB go okay?"

"Yep." Doug and Carol smiled at each other. 

"Okay, you can tell him," Doug said. "Stealing my stage."

"What?"

"Okay, well yesterday we went to my OB appointment and guess what?" Mark just gave her a questioning look. "I'm not having one baby, I'm having two."

"Wow! Twins? Congrats! I'm so happy for you two," Mark said, hugging the both of them.

As they walked out to the car, Doug said, "You look pretty good for someone being at a conference for the past five days."

Carol playfully hit Doug on the arm. "Doug!"

"What? It's a valid question. Do you know something I don't know?" Mark asked, confused.

"Just something you don't *know* we know. So, how is Susan?"

"Doug!"

"Carol!" Doug said, mocking her.

"How did you know about Susan?"

"Carol asked if anyone had heard from you at work, and Kerry said that she had talked to you and said Susan was there. Then Carol told me."

"Big mistake, huh? I swore you to secrecy!"

"What? It's not like I told someone that *didn't* know."

"Okay, guys, calm down. Susan is *fine*. Doug, get that goofy grin off of your face, I didn't do *anything* that you're thinking about with her. She did tell me she was coming back to County though."

"Really? Oh my god! She never told me anything when she wrote me last, but that was about four or five months ago," Carol said.

"You've been writing to her?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You never told me. Just wondering. Anyway," Mark said, "she's coming back in about two weeks. So, what's new with you guys?"

"Should we tell him our other secret?" Carol asked.

"No . . ."

"Yes!"

"Okay, tell him."

"Are you doing anything seven weeks from Saturday?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Because Doug and I decided to get married that day. He accepted a job not too far from Chicago and we're getting married in two months."

"Wow guys, this is great! Again, I'm really happy for you."

"Hey, buddy, you get to be my best man, so you better clean up good!"

"Gladly, and I'll try my best. Seven weeks from Saturday. I'll mark it on my calendar."

  
Susan almost ran into the hospital. She had just got in and was on in half an hour. Mark had gone to park his car and dropped her off front first. 

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Susan!" Carol said, running over to hug her. "How are you?"

"Great! You look good too."

"Oh, I can't stand it, I'm getting fat already!"

"You have a right to be. You've got two of them in there. Thank goodness I'm not showing yet."

"Yeah, wait until you do."

"Hey, Carol? You know where Carter is?" Anna asked.

"No, Anna I don't. I think he's with a patient, but I'm not sure. Anna, I want you to meet Susan Lewis. Susan, this is Anna Del Amico."

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you from everyone around here," Anna said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Okay, well I'm off to find Carter." Anna turned and started to walk down the hall.

"Wait, Anna?" Carol called after her.

"Yeah?"

"What time are you off?"

"Five."

"Can you catch a bite with me, Elizabeth and Susan?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, great, see you here at five?"

"See you then," Anna said, as she turned again to walk down the hall.

"You're taking me out to dinner?"

"Yep. When are you off?"

"Four-thirty. They gave me a short first shift. Why, when are you off?"

"Four-thirty too. And Elizabeth's off at five too. You'll have to meet her, she's the surgeon I told you about."

"Great. So, what's the occasion?"

"Surprise," Carol said walking off. "See you at five!"

Susan blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Well. I guess I'm off to find Anspaugh."

  
Anna walked into exam three. She saw Carter talking to a patient with a pretty banged-up leg. Lucy and Chuni were standing there with him. "Carter? Can I see you when you're done?"

"Yep. Lucy, can you finish up here?"

"Sure."

Carter walked out of the exam room with Anna. "Yes?" he asked, smiling.

"Come here," she said, pulling him into exam two. She shut and locked the door.

"Anna? We're at work."

"Yeah? Well, we're not to busy, are we?"

"Nope. So, when are you off?"

"Five, but I'm going out for dinner with Carol, Elizabeth, and Susan."

"Susan got in already?"

"Yep, I think just a few minutes ago. Why did you want to know when I was off?" Anna asked, pulling him closer.

"Because I was wondering if I could come over," Carter said, smiling.

"Why?" Anna said, returning the smile.

"Because last night we were almost loud enough for Kerry to hear us and I don't want to get kicked out."

"Why? You could always stay with me," Anna said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know," Carter said, kissing her ear.

"Carter, like you said, we *are* at work. You can come over later, okay? What time are you off?"

"Not until eight."

"Okay, well I should be home by then." *Beep, beep* "That's me. Come on by after your shift, okay?"

"Will do."

  
"So, Carol, what's this big surprise you won't tell us about?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, really, you kept us in suspense all day," Susan added.

"Okay, okay. Are you guys doing anything six weeks from today?"

"Nope," the three said in unison. "Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because six weeks from today, Doug and I are getting married."

"Oh my god! Really?" 

"I'm so happy for you!"

"This is great, Carol!"

"Wait! I'm not done," she said, laughing. "I want the three of you to be my bridesmaids."

"Ah! Of course!" Anna said.

"As long as you'll have this wedding, I will," Susan joked.

"Of course I will. Elizabeth?"

"Of course! I'm honored you asked."

"You and Doug are so perfect together. I always knew that you would get back together with him," Susan said.

"Well, you and Mark are a pretty good match too!"

"Me and Mark?"

"You are together, right?"

Susan sighed. "I don't know. We're great friends, but for now, that's it. I want it to be something more, but I'm not really sure what he wants, you know?"

"Susan, I had never met you before today, but I felt like I had known you forever. Mark talks about you all the time. He's crazy about you!" Elizabeth said.

"I can attest to that," Anna said.

"Susan, I think he's just waiting for you to make a move. You've been kinda vulnerable for a while, and I don't think Mark wants to take advantage of you," Carol said,

"He wouldn't be, though."

"I know that, but he doesn't. You're staying with him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then do something about it tonight. You need to do something if you want something to start."

  
"Hey, Doug, you home?"

"Yep. Did you have fun on your girl's night out?"

"I had a wonderful time. Did you find something to do without me?"

"Yes. There was a replay of an old basketball game. What did they have to say?"

"That they'd love to be in the wedding. No one has plans yet. Did you ask Carter and Peter?"

"Yep. Seems like everything is perfect. Carol? Did you know I love you?"

"Yes, I did. I love you too."

  
*Ding, dong*

"Coming!" Anna said. She sure hoped it was Carter since she was answering the door in her bathrobe.

"Hi," she said, as she opened the door.

"Hey," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"How was dinner?"

"Good, Carol asked me to be a bridesmaid."

"Ah, good, we're both in the wedding."

"You too?"

"Yeah, Doug came by and asked me, Mark, and Peter."

"Good," Anna said. "Now why did you say you were coming by again?" Anna asked, pretending not to remember. 

"Well, if you don't remember, I'll have to remind you . . ."

  
"Hello Mark?"

"Hey, I'm in here." Susan walked into the living room and found him sitting on the couch, flipping the channels on the TV. "So, did you have a good time at dinner?"

"Mhmm," Susan said, sitting down next to him. "I get to be a bridesmaid again. I'm guessing that you're the best man?"

"Yep."

Carol *was* right. If she wanted something, she would have to make a move first. She scooted over on the couch, closer to Mark, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"A little."

She brought her head up and looked at Mark. Mark turned to look at her too. He smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, like their kiss that one night on the beach. Susan felt those sparks that had been there that night between them. They broke away and Mark said, "You still tired?"

"Yeah, but I think I could use a little company in there. I don't want to get lonely or anything," Susan said, smiling.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Mark picked Susan up and carried her to the bed.

  
"I told you so."

"What are you talking about Carol?" Susan asked, trying not to blush as she went over some labs she had ordered on a patient.

"Well, you must have done something. I've never seen Mark so happy in his whole life."

"That doesn't mean I'm the reason-"

"Susan! Don't even kid yourself. Fine, if you don't want to go into details, that's all right. But I'm gad you two finally got together."

"I was glad when I heard that you and Doug got together. You two are so perfect together. How did you finally reason he was the one for you?"

"I just finally realized that back then he was the one for me, and he was still the one," Carol said. "And he still is the one for me."

  
- They said, I bet they'll never make it'  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together going strong

You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night -

"You're Still The One", Shania Twain

To be continued . . .


End file.
